


Sex Pollen

by Amature_Writer_UwU, KennieRhea



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, But legit, Eighteen Year old Reader, F/M, I don't do tags good, I'm gay, I'ma start writing alotta gay shit later, MMmm I am big gay, Otay, Reader-Insert, Sex Pollen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amature_Writer_UwU/pseuds/Amature_Writer_UwU, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennieRhea/pseuds/KennieRhea
Summary: This started as a One-shot request but I really liked it. The original prompt wasIf you could do a Tony x fem!Reader with sex pollenWith like Tony trying to stay in control of himself but not being able to and it ends fluffy And the reader being a sarcastic X-Men would be cool.(Currently re-writing because I wasn't happy with this)So yeah, enjoy.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this prompt, and I'm sorry it took me so long to get to, I had some personal issues to deal with that ended in the loss of my editor, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me.
> 
>  
> 
> **ALSO **I do not have a complete concept of the sex pollen trope so instead you the reader's mutation is to release hormones that basically make you hornier than a dog in heat. And I know Tony is like 4o or summin, but the reader is 20 for plot reasons. Otay. Fight me.****

Walking through the front door of Charles Xavier's School for The Gifted Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers were greeted by an argument between The Wolverine and an incredibly smug-looking girl.

"I swear to God (Y/N) if you use your fucking mutation on me one more fucking time!" he shouted while holding a beer out of the girls reach as she backed him into a wall and pressed herself against him in an attempt to get the drink.

"Then give me back my damn drink. I'll stop, and you can take care of yourself. Unless you want to suffer for the next couple of hours."

Tony watched the girl curiously. She didn't look like she was doing anything to him. Logan opened his mouth to retort when Professor Xavier interrupted.

"(Y/N) what have I told you about using your mutation to get what you want. Logan, I told you about messing with her."

Logan finally admitted defeat and gave (Y/N) the drink, but before she could raise it to her mouth, Charles took it from her. "One, I've told you both not to drink in the building. Two, (Y/N) you're 20 you can't drink legally. This is the last time I'll tell you. Now go back to your rooms, both of you."

Logan left quickly but (Y/N) stayed. "Come on. You can't ground me. As you said I'm twenty." she crossed her arm with a challenging smirk.

"You're right I can't, but I'm not gonna argue with you. We have guests so you can stay here if you want, but I have work to do."

Out of pure spite she stayed, sitting down in the closest chair. She looked up at the visitors for the first time since they arrived and vaguely recognized them but couldn't quite put her finger on who they were.

She looked over the two men until making eye contact with one of them. A man not too much taller than her, a scruffy yet well-trimmed beard, he had fierce brown eyes that stared into hers. He shot her a quick wink accompanied by a smirk that she gladly returned. She chuckled to herself and shook her head before turning to her phone. 

She only tuned back in when she heard an alliance proposal.

"I believe that a team-up between The Avengers and mutants would be beneficial," he said. "however, there are not a lot of mutants that would willingly work with you." 

(Y/N) perked up. How could she not have noticed they were The Avengers. She wasn't one to watch the news, but she did know them from social media. Her interest was instantly turned towards the conversation.

"What do you mean Professor?" Cap asked.

(Y/N) decided it was finally her turn too but into the conversation. "The issue is with you Mr.Rodgers. Before you underwent the super-soldier serum, some mutants offered their services to the government." (Y/N) stood to approach the group and stopped next to the professor. "But the government thought it best to create their own "mutant." So that's why many of us would be reluctant to work with you." all the while saying this she never broke eye contact with Tony.

"How about you?" Tony asked. "Would you work with us?"

"I can't say I wouldn't." she approached Tony with a slight sway in her hips, targeting some weak pheromones at the man. "But why would you work with me when you don't know my name, my mutation, nor my past?"

She could see the physical effects of her mutation on Tony and had a sense of slight pride.

"(Y/N)." Charles warned. "Stop. This is not a proper use of your mutation. It is also not your choice as to who I choose for this."

(Y/N) sighed and neutralized her powers. "How about we take this conversation to my office?" Charles said leaving (Y/N) alone.

She smiled as she watched them climb the stairs. This might be kinda fun.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers tower. Short chapter, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got a brother now ye ye

In the end, (Y/N) and one other got chosen to go to the Avenger's tower. The other being her brother.

"What!" (Y/N) shouted in anger. It was just like Charles to give her something she wanted but at the same time ruin it.

Charles sighed, "I can't trust you to behave without supervision. Sean will be with you to ensure you behave. But," before he could finish his sentence (Y/N) butt in again.

"That is so not fair. I can behave perfectly fine. Plus he can't even control his mutation properly."

"(Y/N), what I was trying to say was, he would only be there a week to keep you in line. If he tells me you are behaving he will return to the school. If not you both will return. Understood?"

"Fine." she grumbled in response.

"Good, now go pack up. Your brother is already waiting out front with Mr.Stark. I recommend you hurry."

~~~

After packing everything she could she rushed outside just in time to catch the end of a convo.

"And just as Logan rushed at her she started crying. And I mean really bawling. Logan didn't know what to do so he froze and awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. It was hilarious." Sean's little story was followed by none other than Tony Stark's laughter.

"Sean!" (Y/N) shouted, "Can you not? That is The Tony Stark and you tell him **that**. What else have you told him?" her voice got higher with each word.

"Hey, calm down. We were just talking." Tony said in an attempt to calm her down.

"Whatever, let's just go."

"Right this way." and with that Tony lead them to the quinjet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still suck at writing. But i'm back. I've been busy with family life but im gonna try my best to start writing again. Love yas


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark Towers were a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK FROM SUMMER CAMP! I will be trying to upload every Wednesday now. Luv Yus <3

While being given the tour the twins (did I mention y'all are twins) where awestruck. Everything was so new and expensive. "This is your room Sean, (Y/N) is in the same hall but on the other end. You will be sharing this hall with Wanda, Natasha, and Clint." Tony informed you, pointing the corresponding doors. "Why don't you get settled while I show your sister to her room." Sean nodded and disappeared into his room as Tony and (Y/N) continued down the hall.

"You know Sean didn't tell you the whole story." she said as they reached her end of the hall.

Tony hummed for her to continue as he unconsciously followed her into the room.

(Y/N) looked around her new apartment as she spoke. "I wasn't really crying. Once I got Logan's guard down I took a cheap shot. That managed to distract him so I took that chance to swipe his legs out from under him. Once I had him on the ground, I won." she said with a smirk finally looking at the man who had his eyes on her the entire time.

"I have a feeling you and Loki are going to get along great."

"And do you think we will?" she questioned, adding a slight sway to her hips as she approached him.

And just like at the school he felt his body heat up.

"Oh, I think we're gonna get along great."

(Y/N) smiled thinking she was gonna get her way until Tony pushed her back onto the couch behind her. "If, you stop using your mutation on me. I know you thought I didn't know but the prof filled me in."

She sighed before canceling the pheromones out. "If you're gonna try and seduce me Minx then do it naturally." and with that, he left her alone to explore her new apartment.

It was about twice the size of anywhere she had lived previously. The main lounge had a large flatscreen tv and a black leather couch that could accommodate about twelve people, there were matching recliners on either side of the couch.

Connected to the lounge was the kitchen. In the kitchen, there was a stove, dishwasher, microwave, and a large fridge. She opened the fridge to find a few things like milk, eggs, and butter. But in the ice-box, there was something she didn't expect. A single Tall Boy can of Budweiser. The note read "Saw you and the Wolverine arguing over one, so here. I know the Prof said you can't drink there but I won't tell if you don't. - Tony" (Y/N) smiled opening the beer and shutting the ice-box and wandering out of the large kitchen.

In the hall also connected to the lounge was a bathroom and her new bedroom. The bathroom was wonderful, much better than the shared ones at the school. It had a large walk-in shower but also a bathtub with jets. The counter was white marble with gold detailing. The mirror was almost crystal clear and (Y/N) dared not to touch it.

Next was the bedroom, connected to the bathroom. There was a large queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. A walk-in closet with a vanity inside. The room also had a tv in it, although smaller.

"This is not gonna do." (Y/N) whispered to herself. She set the beer down on the vanity and went to move the bed. As she struggled to move the bed a voice chimed up.

"Miss do you need some help." (Y/N) jumped and looked around, but found no one. 

"Who was that?" (Y/N) shouted into the empty room.

"I am Jarvis. Tony Stark's personal assistant. I asked if you needed help."

(Y/N) visibly relaxed. "I could use some help. You see I can't sleep unless I'm in a corner, it's a long story." she rubbed the back of her neck absentmindedly. 

"I will inform someone on your floor that you need some minor assistance." (Y/N) thanked the AI before grabbing her beer and waiting for someone to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter I know, but im trying my best even though im a shit writer lol.


	4. An update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be helpful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of yall still read this so here ya go. I wrote some of this on my phone so forgive any mistakes. They will be fixed, promise.

I really don't know where to go with this series so I'm asking y'all for help. Please comment any suggestions. Love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> My lore is bullshit lol But please tell me what you think of this new series. I will be posting more on my other series but it may be a while. 😘


End file.
